


Even Now

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow comforts Emma. <br/>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is thumbs as per charmingregal's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now

‘Honey, it’s okay. Really. It’s very normal. I did when I was younger too,’ said Snow calmly. 

‘But you don’t do it now!’ exclaimed Emma, voice cracking on the last word. 

Snow sighed, but kept up her gentle smile. Emma needed to know that she was well within her rights to continue sucking her thumb during sleep. If that’s what she needed, then that is what she needed. During the day even. Snow wished she could soothe her child’s disgust at herself. 

‘Come here,’ said Snow, lifting her arms in an inviting gesture. 

Emma shut her eyes, mouth turned down at the corners, and then inhaled deeply. As she opened her eyes, and then backed herself in Snow’s embrace. She was about to protest as Snow gently nudged her thumb into Emma’s mouth after caressing her face, but Snow kissed her cheek.

‘It’s okay, baby.’ 

And so Emma latched on to Snow’s thumb, sucking almost immediately. 

‘I am here for you always, Emma,’ murmured Snow, as she nuzzled Emma’s neck. ‘Always.’


End file.
